


Midnight Swim

by lockedcorner



Series: Midnight Swim [1]
Category: K-pop, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom, UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedcorner/pseuds/lockedcorner
Summary: Hanya dua hal yang bisa membuat Wooseok betah menghabiskan waktunya di stadion renang: buku sketsa dan Jinhyuk.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: Midnight Swim [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Midnight Swim

Perpaduan antara bau kaporit yang sedikit menyengat dan suara riuh di sekelilingnya membuat Wooseok mengernyitkan hidung. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia tidak pernah terlalu menikmati berada di stadion renang kampusnya, khususnya di jam latihan yang ramai seperti sekarang.

Hanya dua hal yang bisa membuatnya tetap bertahan menghabiskan waktunya di sini: buku sketsa yang ada di pangkuannya, dan …

“Hei, udah lama di situ?”

Wooseok mendongak dari buku sketsanya dan melihat pacarnya tersenyum lebar dari dalam kolam. Dia pun balas tersenyum. “Baru sekitar setengah jam. Kok kamu bisa nyadar aku ada di sini? Biasanya gak pernah ngeh kalo lagi fokus latihan.”

“Feeling aja,” Jinhyuk terkekeh sambil melepas kacamata renangnya. Sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan poninya yang basah dari dahinya. “Kamu lagi gambar?”

Fokus Wooseok yang sempat teralihkan oleh pemandangan di depannya langsung kembali lagi begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu. “Iyalah, ngapain lagi aku di sini kalo gak gambar?”

“Gak pengen nyoba berenang sekali-kali gitu?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok langsung bergidik. “Nope, thanks.”

Jawaban itu membuat Jinhyuk tergelak. Dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan, dia keluar dari kolam. Wooseok langsung terkesiap. Sudah hampir enam bulan berlalu sejak Wooseok mengenal (dan jatuh cinta pada) lelaki iniㅡdan empat bulan sejak akhirnya mereka resmi berpacaranㅡtapi Jinhyuk masih (dan barangkali akan selalu) berhasil membuat Wooseok kehilangan kewarasan.

Semua seolah berputar dalam gerak lambat. Dia mendengar Jinhyuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi seluruh fokusnya kini sedang terpusat pada bulir-bulir air yang berlomba menuruni leher dan pundak pacarnya, mengalir perlahan menuruni dada dan perutnya yang bidang, sebelum akhirnya bermuara keㅡ

“Sayang? Handuk aku, tolong?” Jinhyuk mengulangi perkataannya, sebelah tangannya terulur ke arah handuk warna biru cerah yang terlipat rapi di pangkuan Wooseok, di bawah buku sketsanya.

Wooseok tersentak dari lamunannya dan buru-buru menyerahkan handuk itu ke tangan Jinhyuk. _Get a fucking grip, Kim Wooseok!_

Jinhyuk lalu dengan santai duduk di sebelah Wooseok sambil sibuk mengeringkan rambut dan badannya. Matanya mengerling buku sketsa yang masih tergeletak di pangkuan pacarnya. Dia tersenyum. Teringat bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal, jatuh cinta, dan akhirnya menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Mereka berdua bersekolah di universitas yang sama, angkatan yang sama, namun fakultas yang berbeda. Perbedaan lingkungan pertemanan dan aktivitas membuat mereka tidak saling mengenal pada awalnya, hingga pada suatu siang di mana Wooseok tidak punya pilihan lain selain menemani temannya, Sejin, untuk menonton pertandingan renang di stadion kampus. Sejak saat itu, Wooseokㅡyang sudah kepalang jatuh kagum pada Jinhyukㅡjadi sering datang ke stadion renang untuk duduk dan menggambar sendirian.

Awalnya Jinhyuk tidak menyadari keberadaan Wooseok, tapi pemandangan yang hampir selalu dilihatnya saat dia latihan renang lambat laun menarik perhatiannya: seorang lelaki mungil berkacamata bulat duduk sendirian di salah satu sudut bangku penonton, tangannya sibuk menari-nari di atas sebuah buku sketsa. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Jinhyuk memberanikan diri untuk menyapa lelaki itu. Singkat cerita, mereka pun berteman dekat hingga akhirnya Jinhyuk menyatakan perasaannya empat bulan lalu (yang tentu saja disambut hangat oleh Wooseok).

“Aku mau liat gambar kamu hari ini dong,” cetusnya ringan sambil meraih buku itu. Dia membolak-balik halamannya, sesekali berhenti untuk mengagumi potret dirinya sendiri dalam bentuk sketsa. Dia yang sedang melakukan pemanasan di pinggir kolam, sedang bersiap untuk terjun, sedang berada dalam air, sedang duduk di tepi kolam, dan masih banyak lagi.

“Udah ah, malu,” Wooseok mengambil lagi buku sketsanya, bibirnya sedikit mencibir.

“Dih, malu kenapa coba? Aku kan udah sering liat gambar kamu? Lagian gambar kamu juga bagus-bagus banget,” kata Jinhyuk sambil mengusap-usap kepala Wooseok. “By the way, Seok, sekali-kali temenin aku berenang yuk.”

“Ih, ngapain? Gak mau ah!”

“Kenapa sih kamu gak pernah mau aku ajak berenang? Kamu bisa renang kan?”

“Ya … bisa sih,” jawab Wooseok perlahan. “Tapi aku udah lama banget gak berenang. Trus aku cuma bisa gaya dada doang.”

“Nah, itu kamu bisa breaststroke. Udah termasuk bisa renang itu mah,” kata Jinhyuk. “Tadinya aku malah ngira kamu cuma bisa doggy style doang.”

Wooseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. “JINHYUK!”

“Aw! Kenapa?” Jinhyuk kebingungan ketika tinju Wooseok mendarat di lengannya. Lima detik kemudian dia baru sadar apa yang menyebabkan pacarnya mendadak kelihatan malu dan salting. Dia pun terbahak keras. “Ya ampun, Seok, kamu mikir apa coba? Maksud aku tuh renang gaya anjing. Itu loh, kepala tetep di atas air, trus tangan sama kaki ngayuh di dalem air kayak anjing lagi berenangㅡ”

“IYA IYA, AKU NGERTI. GAK USAH DIJELASIN.” Muka Wooseok udah kepalang merah saking malunya. _Bisa-bisanya gue salah ngerti!_

Jinhyuk masih ketawa-ketawa geli sendiri. Jari telunjuknya ditusuk-tusuk ke pipi pacarnya yang hampir semerah tomat. “Iih Wooseok iih, mikir apa hayooo,” godanya jahil. “Kamu tuh yaa diem-diem ternyataa.”

Dengan kesal, Wooseok mendorong pundak Jinhyuk menjauh. “Au ah! Aku mau pergi aja!”

“Eit eit, jangan ngambek dong, Sayang.” Tangan Jinhyuk dengan cepat menggenggam tangan Wooseok, menahannya untuk tetap duduk di tempatnya. Setelah pacarnya sudah tidak kelihatan kesal (dan malu) lagi, dia pun melanjutkan, “Jadi kapan kita mau berenang bareng?”

“Kamu beneran serius ngajakin aku renang?”

“Ya iyalah. Pacar kamu anak klub renang, masa kamu gak mau sekali-kali nemenin berenang?”

“Pacar kamu anak seni rupa, masa kamu gak mau sekali-kali nyoba gambar?”

Jinhyuk menghela napas. “Ya beda dong, Seok. Kalo itu mah perkara bakat.”

“Aku gak punya celana renang.”

“Ya udah aku beliin. Sekalian kacamata renangnya kalo perlu.”

Mata Wooseok memicing di balik kacamata bulatnya. “Segitu niatnya pengen nyemplungin aku ke kolam?”

“Segitu gak maunya berenang bareng aku?” Gantian Jinhyuk yang nanya balik, mulutnya manyun.

“Malu tau, Hyuk! Yang berenang di sini kan spesies kamu semua, ikan jadi-jadian, aku mah apa atuh,” Wooseok mengacuhkan Jinhyuk yang mendengus tertawa di bagian “ikan jadi-jadian.”

“Haduh, lucu banget sih kamu,” Jinhyuk mengacak rambut Wooseok gemas. “Ya udah, malem-malem aja gimana? Kalo udah gak ada orang lain di sini.”

Mata Wooseok melebar. "Gila apa! Emang bisa?"

Jinhyuk mengangkat bahu. "Kamu kira selama ini aku kalo susah tidur ngapain?"

 _Ya ngapain kek. Makan mie instan, nonton film, baca komik,_ Wooseok merutuk dalam hati sebelum akhirnya menggerutu, "Dasar ikan jadi-jadian."

"Jadi? Mau ya? Mau ya?" Ekspresi Jinhyuk mengingatkannya akan anak anjing yang sedang menunggu tuannya melempar bola. _Lucu sih, tapiㅡfokus, Wooseok!_

Dia menghela napas. "Liat ntar deh. Tapi aku gak janji ya."

Masih dengan cengiran lebar yang sama, Jinhyuk lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Wooseok dan berkata dengan suara yang dengan sengaja direndahkan satu oktaf, "Nanti aku siapin hadiah spesial deh kalo kamu mau berenang bareng aku."

Bulu kuduk Wooseok langsung meremang. Bukan cuma bulu kuduknya bahkan, hampir sekujur badannya merinding. Pipinya terasa panas. Sebelum dia sempat berkata apa-apa, Jinhyuk sudah keburu mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibirnya. Tersenyum jahil, pacarnya yang bertubuh jangkung itu lalu berdiri dan meraih tasnya sambil berkata, "Aku mandi dulu ya, Sayang. Abis itu kita makan bareng, oke?" sebelum melenggang santai meninggalkan Wooseok yang masih terpaku di tempat duduknya.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak siang itu, dan Jinhyuk tidak pernah menyinggung-nyinggung lagi soal idenya. Separo kecewa, separo lega, Wooseok mengira pacarnya sudah lupa atau bahkan menyerah untuk mengajaknya berenang …

… sampai dia menemukan sebuah kantong karton berwarna putih tergantung manis di kenop pintu kamar kostnya, sepulang kuliah di suatu siang. Di dalamnya, dia menemukan sebuah celana renang berwarna merah tua. Dari label merek yang masih terpasang rapi dan dari baunya, Wooseok bisa menebak kalau celana ini baru saja dibeli dari toko retail barang-barang olahraga yang lumayan terkenal.

 _Merek terkenal, harganya pasti mahal,_ pikir Wooseok sambil menimang-nimang celana berbahan halus itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah post-it kuning yang menyembul keluar dari salah satu lipatannya. Sebaris pesan tertulis di sana. Tulisan tangan Jinhyuk, dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

_wooseok, aku tunggu jam 10 malem ini di stadion renang ya. pokoknya gak terima penolakan! celananya jangan lupa dipake, sayang ♡ see you tonight~_

Kantong karton di tangannya langsung jatuh ke lantai. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Jinhyuk. Tidak diangkat-angkat. Serentetan pesan yang dia kirim setelahnya juga tidak dibalas.

 _Sengaja deh pasti,_ rutuk Wooseok gemas. Tangannya melempar si kantong karton ke atas tempat tidurnya, membuat isinya terguling keluar. Dia lalu melirik cermin dan membayangkan dirinya sendiri dalam balutan celana renang itu. _Warnanya bagus sih,_ pikirnya. _Modelnya juga lumayan santai dan gak terlalu ketat kayak celana renang Jinhyuk atau temen-temennya. Sayang juga kalo gak dipakeㅡ_

Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Tapi kan maluuuuu! Berenang. Malem-malem. Sama Jinhyuk. Berduaan aja._ Ngebayanginnya aja dia udah lemes sendiri.

 _Ya trus lo maunya gimana, Seok? Siang-siang pas stadion lagi rame-ramenya?_ Suara lain di kepalanya menimpali.

“Ya gak gitu juga siiih,” Wooseok mendesah keras-keras sambil menghempaskan badannya ke kasur. Jemarinya memilin-milin celana renang pemberian Jinhyuk, sementara pikirannya berputar keras. Tercabik antara pergi dan tidak pergi.

Sebelum matahari terbenam sore itu, akhirnya Wooseok mengambil keputusan.

* * *

Seperti malam-malam lainnya, penerangan utama stadion renang sudah dimatikan tepat pukul 10 malam. Yang masih menyala hanyalah lampu-lampu di dalam kolam dan di beberapa area seperti lorong dan bagian luar stadion.

Untuk ketiga kalinya setelah dia tiba di sana, Jinhyuk mengecek ponselnya. Sudah 15 menit melewati jam 10 dan Wooseok belum juga muncul. Setelah rentetan missed calls dan pesan yang dikirim tadi sore (dan dengan sengaja dia abaikan), belum ada lagi kabar dari pacarnya itu. Jinhyuk mulai gelisah. Apa dia kelewatan? Apa Wooseok marah? Apa segitu gak maunya berenang bareng?

Menghela napas panjang, dia pun memutuskan untuk berenang satu putaran dulu untuk memperbaiki mood. Tepat di akhir putaran, ketika tangannya kembali menyentuh dinding kolam, jantungnya melonjak riang melihat sepasang kaki yang sudah berdiri menunggunya di sana.

“Kirain gak mau dateng,” kata Jinhyuk sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pinggir kolam.

Wooseok mendengus. “Maunya sih gitu. Tapi kalo aku gak dateng, ntar kamu ngambek seminggu.”

Jinhyuk menyeringai puas. Diperhatikannya penampilan pacarnya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Wooseok sudah memakai celana renang baru pemberiannya, walaupun bagian atas badannya masih terbalut kaos putih polos.

"Sini, nyemplung bareng aku," Jinhyuk menepuk-nepuk permukaan air di sampingnya. "Kamu udah pemanasan belom?"

"Udah barusan pas kamu berenang," jawab Wooseok. Dia lalu berjongkok di pinggir kolam, jemarinya meraih permukaan air. Di luar dugaannya, airnya terasa cukup hangat. "Kayaknya dalem banget ya kolamnya? Kalo dari deket gini baru keliatan."

"Cuma dua setengah meter kok."

Wooseok bergidik. "Tetep aja aku kelelep."

Jinhyuk tertawa. "Ya masa aku ngebiarin kamu kelelep, Sayang? Kamu gak percaya sama aku? Seiseng-isengnya aku, gak mungkin lah aku mau nyelakain kamu."

“Ya siapa yang tau kan.” Wooseok berdiri, bersiap untuk melepas kaosnya. Tapi tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti seperti teringat sesuatu. Matanya melirik Jinhyuk malu-malu. “Kamu ngadep sana dulu dong, aku malu.”

“Astaga, Seok! Kamu tuh kayak sama siapa aja sih!” protes Jinhyuk, separo geli, separo kesal. “Udah sini buruan! Keburu makin malem tau.”

Dengan gerakan cepat, Wooseok pun melepas kaosnya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dada Jinhyuk ketika torso putih mulus itu akhirnya terekspos. Mungkin karena ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat pacarnya benar-benar berada berada di elemen _nya_ : di kolam renang, memakai celana renang pemberiannya, dan bersiap untuk berenang bersamanya, bukan cuma duduk menungguinya di bangku penonton sambil menggambar.

Dan mungkin juga … karena hal _lain._

“Hyuk, aku masuk kolam lewat tangga ya. Gak berani kalo langsung loncat.” Suara Wooseok membuyarkan lamunannya.

“Eh, i-iya. Perlu aku pegangin gak?” Dia berenang menuju tangga, tangannya terulur untuk memegangi tangan Wooseok yang sedang melangkah ke dalam air dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Di bawah cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk melalui jendela kaca raksasa di kedua sisi stadion, Jinhyuk mengamati pacarnya yang kini sudah berada dalam air bersamanya. Sebelah tangan Wooseok masih memegangi tangga kolam, menyangga tubuh mungilnya agar tetap berada di atas permukaan air.

“Ngeliatinnya gitu banget?” kata Wooseok, sedikit canggung.

Jinhyuk tersenyum makin lebar. “Masih takjub aja ngeliat kamu akhirnya masuk air,” jawabnya sambil mencubit pelan ujung hidung Wooseok. “Nanti kamu berenangnya di pinggir aja ya, gak usah terlalu ke tengah. Biar kalo capek bisa istirahat sambil pegangan.”

Wooseok mengangguk sebelum memperhatikan punggung Jinhyuk yang mulai berenang menjauh. Bukan cuma pacarnya itu saja yang merasa takjub, dia sendiri juga masih tidak percaya akhirnya bisa melihat Jinhyuk berenang secara langsung dari jarak sedekat ini, bahkan terjun langsung (baik secara harfiah maupun figuratif) ke elemen _nya._

Tersenyum, kakinya menjejak dinding kolam dan dia pun berenang perlahan menyusul pacarnya.

* * *

Setelah berenang dua putaran, Wooseok menyandarkan dirinya di pinggir kolam. Napasnya terengah-engah. Walaupun tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk terbiasa berada di dalam air, dia tetap aja bukan ikan jadi-jadian seperti Jinhyuk yang sekarang masih asik berenang entah putaran yang keberapa.

Dia melepaskan pegangannya dan menyelam hingga ujung jemari kakinya menyentuh lembut dasar kolam. Segala sesuatu terasa lebih ringan dan magis di dalam air, apalagi gelap-gelap begini. Tidak terlalu gelap sebetulnya, karena lampu-lampu di sepanjang dinding kolam dan cahaya bulan purnama yang merembes hingga ke dasar kolam sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai sumber penerangan di malam hari.

 _Pantesan Jinhyuk betah di sini,_ pikirnya. _Berenang enak juga ternyata, apalagi kalo lagi kosong gini._

Ketika dia naik lagi ke permukaan, ternyata Jinhyuk sudah menunggunya di sana sambil menyandarkan punggung dan kepala di pinggir kolam.

“Jadi gimana testimoninya setelah nyobain jadi ikan jadi-jadian?” Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar.

“Yah, okelah,” sahut Wooseok. Dia lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di pinggir kolam di sebelah pacarnya. “Asal jangan kelamaan aja sih, ntar masuk angin.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh. “Airnya anget gini kok.”

Wooseok cuma menjawab dengan gumaman singkat. Dia lalu memperhatikan Jinhyuk yang sekarang memejamkan matanya dengan santai. Badannya setengah mengapung di permukaan air dan mau tidak mau Wooseok mengamati pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai pipinya ketika dia menyadari sesuatu.

“Hyuk?” dia bertanya dengan suara pelan.

“Hmmm?”

“Kamu … abis nge-gym ya?”

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Jinhyuk membuka matanya dan menunduk melihat torsonya sendiri. “Emangnya keliatan banget ya?"

Wooseok menelan ludah. Gimana caranya dia bilang ke Jinhyuk kalau badan pacarnya itu jadi kelihatan lebih bidang dan berotot (dengan kata lain, lebih _seksi_ ) dibanding sebelumnya?

"Lumayan." _Yeah, right._

"Baru rutin sebulan terakhir aja sih, diajakin Seungkwan. Gak tiap hari juga, cuma seminggu dua kali. Sebelum-sebelumnya cuma kalo sempet aja,” lanjut Jinhyuk. “Kenapa, Seok?”

“Ng-nggak kenapa-napa kok, nanya aja.” Wooseok buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tapi terlambat. Jinhyuk sudah keburu menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Wooseok barusan. Lelaki jangkung itu lalu menegakkan badannya dan memposisikan dirinya tepat di depan pacarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. “Kamu kenapa ngeliatin aku ampe segitunya? Do you like what you see _that_ much?”

Lagi-lagi Wooseok menelan ludah. Mukanya terasa kelewat panas dan dia nggak mau tahu seberapa merahnya dia sekarang.

Seluruh badannya menegang ketika tau-tau Jinhyuk meraih salah satu tangannya. "Ka-kamu ngapain?"

Dengan lembut, Jinhyuk meletakkan tangan Wooseok di dadanya sendiri. Masih dengan senyum yang sama, dia menatap Wooseok lurus-lurus sambil berkata, "Mau ngingetin kamu aja kalo kamu tuh berhak buat lebih dari sekedar ngeliatin doang." Dia lalu mengecup lembut bibir Wooseok. Lama. "You are always welcomed to _touch_ _,_ Sayang."

Kali ini Wooseok resmi kehilangan kewarasannya. Badannya langsung melemas, walaupun jantungnya deg-degan setengah mati dan _sesuatu_ seperti sedang menggeliat hebat di dalam abdomennya. Kedua tangannya refleks berpegangan pada pundak Jinhyuk untuk menyangga badannya sendiri.

Dan barangkali juga untuk menyambut _undangan_ Jinhyuk barusan.

Sementara itu, bibir Jinhyuk masih belum meninggalkan bibir Wooseok. Ciuman kali ini tidak sama seperti kecupan-kecupan manis yang biasa mereka saling berikan setiap malam di depan kost Wooseok, ketika Jinhyuk berpamitan setelah mengantarnya pulang. Ciuman kali ini terasa begitu panas, lidah mereka bertautan penuh tuntutan dan gairah. Bibir mereka saling mengulum, menghisap, melumat, dan kini hanya suara desah serta decap yang memantul di atas permukaan air. Tangan Jinhyuk meraih pinggang Wooseok untuk membawa badan mereka semakin berdekatanㅡterlalu dekat hingga Wooseok bisa merasakan _seluruh_ permukaan badan Jinhyuk bersentuhan erat dengan kulitnya.

“Jinhyuk?” engah Wooseok. Matanya setengah terpejam, tidak fokus.

“Hmmm?” Bibir Jinhyuk kini sudah mulai menjelajah di rahang Wooseok, meninggalkan beberapa gigitan lembut di sana. “Kenapa, Sayang?”

"Emang … gak ada … CCTV?" Dari sorot matanya yang menggelap dan napasnya yang memburu, Jinhyuk tahu betul kalau pacarnya itu tidak sepenuhnya peduli apakah mereka sedang dalam pengawasan kamera atau tidak.

"Tenang aja." Jinhyuk memagut bibir itu lagi. "Setelah jam 10, CCTV yang nyala cuma yang di luar aja." Sekali lagi. "Harusnya sih ada CCTV dalem yang nyala kalo malem." Sekali lagi. "Tapi … malem ini kebetulan lagi mati karena maintenance." Dan sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam dan lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kebetulan?" Wooseok mendesah di sela ciuman mereka.

“Iya, kebetulan,” jawab Jinhyuk dengan nada final. Dia lalu semakin mengunci bibir pacarnya, sekaligus mengunci kesempatan mereka untuk berkata-kata atau berpikir selain tentang apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Sekaligus apa yang _akan_ mereka lakukan.

Air kolam yang menyelimuti mereka terasa semakin hangat. Punggung Wooseok makin erat melekat di dinding kolam. Kedua tangannya yang tadinya memegangi pundak Jinhyuk sekarang sudah berpindah posisi. Sebelah tangannya melingkari pundak pacarnya, menariknya lebih dekat, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi kini mencengkeram lembut rahang lelaki itu.

Tangan Jinhyuk tidak tinggal diam. Di bawah air, kulit mereka yang terasa licin saat disentuh membuat jemarinya semakin giat bergerilya. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap lembut pinggul Wooseok, membuat lelaki yang bertubuh lebih mungil bergidik dan mempererat ciuman mereka. Mendapat lampu hijau seperti itu, bibirnya perlahan turun menuju leher Wooseok, bersamaan dengan jemarinya di bawah sana yang mulai merayap perlahanㅡmenyusup masuk melalui pinggiran celanaㅡmenuju bokong Wooseok.

Badan Wooseok bergetar hebat ketika dia merasakan bokongnya diremas. Jemarinya langsung bergerak menuju torso pacarnya, menyentuh apa yang bisa dia sentuh. Dia sedikit takjub karena sebagian dari otaknya masih bisa mengagumi betapa badan Jinhyuk bisa-bisanya kerasa _keras_ tapi _lembut_ kayak begini. _Gak rutin nge-gym aja dia bentukannya udah kayak gini, gimana kalo rutin? Matilah gue._

Lambat laun sekedar ciuman dan sentuhan saja tidak cukup untuk mereka berdua. Tangan Jinhyuk kini tidak hanya meremas bokong Wooseok, tetapi juga menariknya semakin mendekat … hingga kedua _gundukan_ keras di balik celana renang mereka masing-masing kini saling bertumbukan dan bergesekan.

Wooseok melenguh lirih, “J-jinhyuk …”

Jinhyuk paham. Karena dia juga merasakan apa yang Wooseok rasakan. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, dia membantu Wooseok keluar dari kolam sebelum ikut menyusul naik. Kini mereka berdua berada di pinggir kolam, dengan Wooseok berbaring telentang di atas keramik dingin dan Jinhyuk berlutut di atasnya.

Gila. Benar-benar gila. Jinhyuk sudah menduga (dan sudah mempersiapkan) kalau sesi berenang malam bareng Wooseok ini kemungkinan besar akan berlanjut jadi _seperti ini_ _,_ tapi ternyata apa yang dia hadapi sekarang melebihi ekspektasinya.

Kim Wooseok. Berbaring telentang di bawahnya. Basah dan menggelinjang. Kemaluannya menegak di balik celana pemberian Jinhyuk, mengantisipasi _sesuatu._

“Jinhyuk,” dia mulai merengek. “Dingin.”

Mau tidak mau Jinhyuk ketawa. “Trus? Kamu mau selimut?”

Dalam keadaan masih setengah terbuka, mata Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk lurus-lurus. “Mau kamu.”

Dua kata itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Jinhyuk merangsek maju, menerobos pertahanan dirinya sendiri, untuk kembali melumat bibir Wooseok yang langsung membalas dengan sama lahapnya. Dia butuh _merasakan_ pacarnya secara lebih dekat, jadi dia merapatkan badan mereka semakin erat. Pinggul mereka bergerak seirama, saling menumbuk satu sama lain untuk mengejar kenikmatan.

Wooseok mendesah. Mengerang. Merintih. Pokoknya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang membuat Jinhyuk semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkeram pergelangan tangan dan pinggul Wooseok, sementara jemari Wooseok juga semakin kuat mencengkeram helaian rambut Jinhyuk.

Di bawah sana, kemaluan mereka masih beradu keras di balik celana masing-masing. Sempat terlintas ide liar di benak Jinhyuk untuk menanggalkan celana mereka berdua dan langsung _masuk_ ajaㅡkarena _sumpah, gini aja udah enak banget gimana kalo lebih_ ㅡtapi entah gimana caranya dia masih bisa mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasan yang udah tercecer di mana-mana dan bertahan dalam posisinya sekarang.

Kalau memang mereka harus berbuat _lebih_ dari ini, harus di tempat dan situasi yang lebih layak dibanding lantai stadion renang yang basah dan dingin. Wooseok berhak untuk itu. Begitu pikir Jinhyuk.

Sementara itu, napas Wooseok mulai tersendat. Tangannya membabi buta menggapai-gapai punggung Jinhyuk seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Gerakan pinggulnya pun semakin cepat.

“Jin … h-hyuk,” bisiknya.

Jinhyuk cuma bisa balas mengerang. Dia bisa merasakan panas yang makin menggenang di perut bagian bawahnya, bersiap meledak menuju pelepasan. Dan dia yakin, pacarnya juga sedang mengalami hal yang sama, dilihat dari napas dan gerakannya yang semakin memburu.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, Jinhyuk merasakan otot-otot paha dan bokongnya berkontraksi ketika dia mencapai klimaksnya, mendesiskan nama Wooseok tepat di telinga si pemilik nama yang menyusul tidak lama setelahnya. Nama Jinhyuk juga ikut keluar dari bibir Wooseok dengan suara lirih. Badannya terkulai lemas, tapi lengannya erat merengkuh pacarnyaㅡyang kini ambruk tepat di atas badannya dan membenamkan mukanya di lehernya.

Setelah jeda hampir tiga menitㅡyang hanya dipenuhi oleh suara napas merekaㅡWooseok mendengar Jinhyuk akhirnya bersuara. “That was … unexpected?”

“Beneran unexpected?” balas Wooseok sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menatap pacarnya yang sekarang terbaring miring di sebelahnya. Lengan mereka masih saling bertautan: lengan Jinhyuk di pinggang Wooseok dan lengan Wooseok di pundak Jinhyuk. Setelah apa yang barusan terjadi, dua-duanya sama-sama enggan untuk berjauhan satu sama lain secara fisik.

Jinhyuk nyengir. “Yaa gak bisa dibilang unexpected sepenuhnya juga sih.”

“Jadi ini alesan kamu ngotot banget ngajakin aku berenang malem-malem? _Hadiah spesial_ kalo aku mau berenang bareng kamu?”

“Not the main reason, of course. Aku kan emang udah lama pengen ngajakin kamu ikut terjun ke dunia aku,” jawab Jinhyuk. Dia membawa tangannya ke pipi Wooseok, lembut mengelus kulit mulusnya dengan ibu jari. “As for the hadiah spesial, sebenernya yang aku maksud waktu itu sih celana renang ini. Tapi boleh juga kalo kamu mau nganggep _yang barusan_ itu termasuk hadiah spesial."

Wooseok cuma bisa mendengus tersenyum sambil membiarkan pipinya diusap-usap. Ketika akhirnya Jinhyuk beranjak bangkit sambil ngomong, “Udah yuk, ntar lama-lama masuk angin beneran,” barulah dia teringat sesuatu.

“Hyuk?” panggil Wooseok.

“Hmmm?”

Jeda sejenak. Wooseok agak bingung gimana cara ngomongnya. “Abis ini, jangan nge-gym lebih sering dari ini ya?”

Jinhyuk mengernyit bingung. “Hah? Gimana?”

Pipi Wooseok memerah. Matanya tidak berani menatap mata Jinhyuk langsung. “Iya, bilangin Seungkwan jangan keseringan ngajakin kamu ke gym. Seminggu sekali aja.”

“Lah? Kenapa gitu?”

Wooseok terdiam, bingung mau jawab apa. Tapi seperti biasa, tanpa dia bilang apa-apa pun, Jinhyuk sudah bisa menebak isi pikirannya. Pacarnya yang berbadan jangkung itu kini menyeringai lebar, meledek.

“Serius badan aku jadi _segitu_ bagusnya?”

 _Tuh kan._ “Apaan sih? Pede banget.”

Jinhyuk tergelak. “Tapi aku kan anak renang, Sayang? Badannya harus tetep fit, apalagi kalo mau tanding.”

Wooseok cuma bisa manyun. _Iya sih, tapi tetep aja._ “Aku cuma gak mau pacar aku makin diliatin banyak orang. Cukup aku aja yang dibikin gila liat badan kamu kayak gini, aku gak mau satu stadion juga ikut-ikutan.”

Jinhyuk kaget. Sepanjang ingatannya, baru kali ini Wooseok terang-terangan menyuarakan sisi posesifnya. Biasanya cuma sekedar ngambek-ngambek aja, itu pun ujung-ujungnya nggak mau bilang apa-apa. Sambil tersenyum, campuran antara geli sekaligus senang, ditariknya pacarnya mendekat. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala lelaki itu dengan gemas.

“Iya deh, nanti aku bilang ke Seungkwan, if it makes you feel better. Tapi kamu tau kan kalo aku cuma punya kamu?” tanyanya lembut. “Segila-gilanya orang-orang, cuma kamu yang punya privilege buat … well, _lebih_ dari sekedar ngeliatin.”

Muka Wooseok memanas, teringat apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka. Tapi dia lalu mengangguk pelan. Selama ini, walaupun banyak yang mengidolakan Jinhyuk, pacarnya itu tidak pernah secara langsung memberinya alasan untuk merasa cemburu atau insecure. Bodoh kalau dia harus kelewat posesif begini.

“Ya udah, yuk mandi trus balik ke apartemen aku,” Jinhyuk mengecup singkat kening Wooseok, sebelum meraih barang-barangnya yang tergeletak di kursi. Tangannya lalu dengan sigap menyampirkan handuk Wooseok di pundak lelaki yang lebih mungil supaya dia tidak terlalu kedinginan.

“Apartemen kamu?” Tanpa bertanya pun harusnya Wooseok udah paham kalau nggak mungkin dia _nggak_ nginep di apartemen Jinhyuk malam ini. _Tapi gak ada salahnya mastiin kan?_

“Iya, apartemen aku. Kenapa? Kamu gak mau nginep di apartemen aku?” Jinhyuk menaikkan alis. Detik berikutnya, muncul senyum penuh arti di wajahnya. “Lagian malem ini kan aku baru ngebuktiin kemampuan breaststroke kamu aja, belom doggy stylㅡ”

“JINHYUK!”

**Author's Note:**

> ... dafuq I just wrote? ending-nya agak garing dan maksa, mon maap. dan ini literally pertama kalinya aku nulis rated scene, mudah-mudahan ga terlalu aneh dan awkward :(


End file.
